


Prince of Starlight (Klance/Adashi)

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Kosmo - Freeform, M/M, Omega Adam, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Royalty AU, Short chapters but a lot of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Adam is a young Prince who falls in love with his bodyguard and his adopted son...Also can be called the Adventures of Keith and his two dads and how he became a prince





	1. Hello, Mr. Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take suggestions in comments!

Prince Adam was eager to welcome the rays of moonlight that desperately wanted to pour into his room. He opened the window, the transparent cloth that covered his torso and arms fluttering from the breeze as he leaned out his window, smiling. The moonlight highlighted the honey-gold and rich chocolate brown of his hair, as it danced in the cool October winds. He smiled and let one of his hands wander down and pluck a piñata rose from the dense growth surrounding his window. It was in full bloom, the colors dancing around the petals. The young prince stared at it, admiring how the color changed from a deep red to a rich orange, then finally to a golden yellow.

 

“Your highness?” Adam turned around, smiling slightly before sauntering forwards, his orange robe flowing like a liquid around his lanky but well-built figure. His anklets and bracelets made aware his movements with repetitive melodic sounds, and his large tiger claw pendant hung low on his chest. A shadowy figure appeared more clearly, their mask now distinguishable in the silver lighting by a faint violet glow. The figure was well-built and at least two inches taller than the prince himself.

 

“Well hello, _Mr. Bodyguard_..” Adam drawled sweetly before snickering lightly.

 

”Here to remind me to get my ‘well needed rest’ like you always do?” Adam said, making air quotes.

 

“I-well, I.. um..I mean- “ The bodyguard said, his hands slipping to his sides as he struggled with an answer. His mask disappeared, revealing a pale and handsome face.

 

“ Don’t sweat it _Shirogane_.. I was going to bed anyways… unless…” Adam looked to the side before putting on a flirtatious smile.

 

“Unless…” Shiro turned his head up to look at the prince, anticipating his answer.

 

“Unless you would like to _join me in bed_ ….” Adam said teasingly, quickly moving closer to Shiro and running a finger down his broad and muscular chest. Shiro spluttered, blushing furiously as he was immediately hit with the sweet fragrance of jasmine and sandalwood. He savoured the scent before realizing the prince had backed away from him. The prince sent him one more sweet smile before a lovely whisper of “Goodnight Shiro!”

 

The Prince would be the absolute death of Shiro... in a good way. He always ended up wondering why he was doing this job.. But he had to.. For his son… Keith. He wondered what the Prince would think of Keith.

 


	2. Morning Tea Pt.1

“Uh… Your Majesty….?” Shiro kicked the door lightly with his foot, as his hands were busied with a ginormous platter, which consisted of an ornate teapot filled with cardamom chai, the young prince’s favorite, and some other snacks and goodies. 

 

“Coming!” came the melodic reply. Shiro could hear shuffling and the telltale sound of Prince Adam’s anklets as the prince neared the door and opened it for Shiro. 

 

“Hello Takashi! The prince grinned and led Shiro inside. The prince was wearing a dazzling violet outfit accented with orange and extremely detailed embroidery, a transparent scarf winding around his arms and resting near his ankles. 

 

“Takashi! You were up so early this morning! I- I heard you go outside…”  Shiro gently set the platter down and turned towards the prince, whose face was turned to the side… was he blushing? It- it looked really good on him… Shiro wished he could see Adam blush more.. 

 

“Oh! Your Highness… I’m terribly sorry if I woke you.. I didn’t mean to! If it is too disturbing for you then i will arrange my work for a later time..” 

 

“No! No- I was already awake… It’s ok Takashi…” Adam gleefully pulled Shiro down onto the softness of his bed. 

 

“Y-Your Highness! I-I… I-” 

 

“Tell me Takashi! What’s it like out there? I’ve always been out of the castle for diplomatic stuff and saying hi to my subjects… but… I haven’t really ever known what it’s like out there…” 

 

“Well, it’s really calm and relaxing.. And nice, I guess… none of the kingdom is in financial crisis, and the market is noisy, as usual, and the outskirts of the capital city are quiet and tranquil.” 

 

Adam looked at him in wonderment, his brown eyes sparkling. He pulled himself closer to Shiro, who realized they were now inches away from each others scent glands. Adam whispered, looking straight into Takashi’s eyes. 

 

“W-will you get me something? From the market? P-please Takashi?” The price got even closer to his bodyguard, taking a long deep whiff of _his_ Alpha’s scent of Smoky Cedar, Pine, and Honey.

 

“Of course, your highness… “ Shiro was lost in Adam’s sweetly intoxicating scent as sandalwood and jasmine invaded his nose. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I'll take suggestions in comments! I hope you liked it!


End file.
